Kingston
Kingston is a non-playable character and major antagonist of Luminous Arc, the first game in the Luminous Arc series. Background Kingston is a Cardinal of the Luminous Church, only second to the Grand Cardinal in political power among the church. Due to the young age of the new Grand Cardinal Johannes who is only thirteen, Kingston is the man who for the most part runs the Luminous Church. Kingston is also the head of the Round Table Council, a research organization that operates within the Luminous Church. This Council is responsible with researching the Witches and Lapistier, and is also responsible for the creation of Iris the Steel Which, the Rune Machine and the God Controlling Device. Personality Kingston initially appears as a somewhat eccentric but honest man of the Luminous Church. Later on in the game however it is revealed that he is actually a greedy man with a God Complex. Near the end of the game Kingston unveils a device created by him and the round table council that would according to them, allow them to control the God Zehaal's power. It is unknown whether the device might have worked as it was destroyed before it could be used on Zehaal. Kingston is proven to be power hungry in this wanting to control God himself. Although it is not completely clear whether it was Kingston's intent to use the machine that could capture God's power to simply stop Zehaal from destroying the world, or primarily to steal his power for his own. Due to his attitude and ambitions however the second seems more likely. Involvement Originally Kingston was the man whom Sir Heath and the Garden Children (later the Fatal Hounds) answered to for their assignments on finding witches. Kingston later assigned Sir Heath to the Crow Knights while forming the Fatal Hounds with Alph as leader. Later in the game when the Fatal Hounds were branded traitors for siding with witches, Kingston sent Sir Andre to capture or kill them. Further on in the game when Alph and his group arrive in San Reise they arrive in time for the awaking of the God Zehaal. To distract the group Kingston attacks them with the Rune Machine, a rune powered monster created through Round Table Council research. Kingston and Hugo later escape San Riese to the Southern Continent, following Zehaal. At the southern Round Table Council outpost where Alph and his group confronted Kingston and Hugo, Kingston used the Lapister Fusion Machine to fuse Hugo with a Lapister. The process turned Hugo into a monster and caused him to go insane and go on a rampage, allowing Kingston time to escape. Not long after Kingston met his end when Priel forced a Lapistier into his chest to turn him into a monster, saying that if he wanted power she'd give it to him. Then in a rampage he attacked Alph and his group as Priel had hoped, giving her time to leave (ironically similar to how Kingston used Hugo as a distraction to escape). Kingston was killed in battle against Alph's group. Spells Flash Drives Voice Acting Kingston was voiced by prominent voice actor Dave Wittenberg, who also voiced Nikolai. Quotes "I don't care if it's God or Witches, it's humans who have made this world prosper!" "I wanted to control God..." Category:Luminous Arc Characters Category:Water Category:Male Category:Luminous Arc Enemies